The present disclosure relates generally to providing video to an electronic display. The present disclosure more specifically relates to customizing the video based on a recognized character or personality in the video.
A video may be available in any number of different formats. For example, a video may be available via a television channel, as a video stream, as an Internet download, or on a storage medium (e.g., a DVD, a Blu-Ray disc, a VHS tape, etc.). Different devices may be used to present the video on a display, depending on the format of the video. For example, a computer may present a streamed video on a display and a DVD player may present a DVD movie to a television set.
In many cases, a video may be presented to a viewer in a take-it-or-leave-it manner. For example, a viewer of a television program may have the option of changing the channel or turning off the television, but have no control over the actual content of the television program itself. Similarly, a viewer of a DVD movie may have the option of skipping the current scene or fast-forward through the scene, but have no control over the scene itself.